


Ultima

by Zell_Hatoule



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bad Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters to be added upon plot mention, F/F, F/M, Large Cast to Come, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zell_Hatoule/pseuds/Zell_Hatoule
Summary: The Power of Waking was abused a time too many. With that abuse, it inverts reality, subverts expectations, and turns the greatest lights into the darkest of shadows.





	1. Isles of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU on what could have been if Xehanort's Reborn world became a reality - and what would become of Sora and Co. if he'd succeeded. How the world ended up this way despite Sora trying to save everyone's heart will eventually get covered.

Waves lap delicately across glistening white sands, moonlight bathing the beach in her ethereal glow. The waves flash lightly with bioluminescent stars, cresting with every wave and fading into the night in the unerring rhythm of moontide. The sands are smooth and unbroken across most of the beach, though there were signs of a faint disturbance that even now were being erased by the waves.

The crunch of a boot on sand is just barely audible over the whispering waves, the rippling red of a cloak pulled tight over the recluse’s shoulders shimmering at the edges with moonglow. Ruby hued irises scope out the landscape, carefully provide their owner the details of which he had not been given by the reports from the locals.

(It was unlikely he would find what he was searching for, this time.)

A falling star from the heavens, bringing with it sunset to the fabled, timeless,  _Destiny Isles_. He had been to these shores before, spurred on by the desire to find what he was seeking, discover the truth behind his mysterious origins. He is again disappointed. There is nothing here, no sign of what had fallen to this island. Light gleams from the corner of his eye, and he draws his weapon in a heartbeat, aiming towards the very center of where the mysterious intrusion had come from.

Nothing.

He sheaths his weapon once more, annoyance warring with relief that it was nothing more than a false alarm yet again. Relief that he did not have to shatter the fragile peace of this last, untouched sanctuary, annoyance at being caught off guard so easily by a mere glint of light. He moves to dismiss it when it happens again, and he pauses in his movement to melt into the shadows, go home. He counts the seconds, and it only takes two more repetitions before he realizes the pattern is not random – it matches the act of breathing perfectly. He follows the reflection, pausing to let it guide the way. He stops at the keyhole-shaped entryway, hesitant. There was always something ominous about this part of the Destiny Isles – as though something terrible had happened here, in this space. The flicker of light happens again, a gleam of moonlight lancing off silver to aid him in pinpointing the mystery.

A child lays before him, sprawled out in sleep, soaked from the sea. He frowns, looking back and seeing no trail of sodden sand that would herald the child’s passage. He kneels down, reaching a hand out to grasp the item from the child’s neck. He pauses for a moment, slowing his movement as he recalls the fragility of children, a taloned glove wrapping around the metal with infinite gentility, lifting it to his sight.

A silver crown. A shiver runs up his spine at the sight, lowering it and settling the object back on the child’s chest. Every soul in his line of work knew that sigil. Spray painted over old buildings, stained on the ground, hidden in the landscapes… the hidden crown of a dark savior. The light flashes over the item as the boy breathes again. It’s pretty, but the metal is tarnished, tendrils of corroded silver glowing ominously in the dim light of the moon. The boy cannot stay here. Even knowing of him was dangerous, and the people who lived on the Isles of Destiny believed in the prophecy – enough for them to strike him down while he was still young and helpless. He has done a great many cruel things in his life, but this awful,  _horrible_  thing, he would not do. Leaving a child at the mercy of fanatics? He scoops the boy up into his grasp, checking him over for damage. He purses his lips when he sees a pale, crown-shaped birthmark laid on the boy’s left thigh. Hiding that would be difficult, and the boy needed every protection he could be given. He would have to change his home again – his companions would be unhappy, but a child deserved a life free of persecution – and he would not find it here. He drapes his cape over the damp child, casting one last glance over the area. The child does not stir, even as he makes his way out of the cave, leaving nothing but a damp silhouette behind. Despite the beauty that laid here, this place - this hallowed land, was not safe.

The Isles of Destiny was not a place for a child like this.

The child remains still during his trek, even when he must set him down to open the heavy gate of the  _Cerberus_  to enter his ship. His breathing remains soft and even, hair spilling over his arm as it pillows his head from the ground. “You must be exhausted.” He says, taking the boy back into his arms, hearing nothing but a soft, sleepy murmur - the first sound the child had made so far. He cradles the boy, feels the fragile heartbeat as the child curls even closer, tiny fingers digging into his cloak, unwilling to relinquish the new item in their grasp. The child is affectionate despite his supposed nature, and he cannot help but smile when the boy refuses to let him go. It wasn’t an impossibility that the child would be innocent still – evil was rarely born – but even so, within his grasp was a being that could cause untold damage. Ending the threat would be simple -  _easy_ , even. But he had never harmed a child, and even one as terrible as this one was prophesied to be would be safe from him.

“Come now little one,” he murmurs. “There will be a place for you where we are going.” 


	2. Eos Of Gaia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long 13 years since Vincent picked up his wayward child, and now they're moving towards a new destination.

Sora’s arms are crossed, long legs tucked up into his seat as he sulks. Vincent carefully does not smile, though in truth he wanted to, especially as he knew his son well enough to know that Sora was merely pouting, as he was wont to do whenever they did something unexpected, especially one he was unhappy with. He’d been in that position for nearly five hours at this point, making his displeasure known in a way only he could.

“You know, this is hardly the worst thing in the world,” Vincent tells his son, who huffs unhappily. “It’s not as though that phone of yours won’t let you and your companions keep in contact,” he points out, reminding his son of the item he’d gifted him for his birthday only a mere three months ago. Sora pouts deeper, and Vincent sighs, slowing his ship so he can turn his seat, face the boy he’d been raising since the child had been four years of age. Now, at seventeen, they were leaving Traverse Town to embark on a new world. He’d fought against the change for a while at first, before sliding into the resigned defeat of one who was _not_ happy.

“We’re moving because I screwed up. They’re not going to want to talk to me after what I did.” His tone is sour, and Vincent internally winces. That… was unfortunately a distinct possibility. Sora, despite his youthful and sweet nature, had caused nearly as many problems as Vincent himself had over the years, and the most recent – a rather unfortunate burst of magic that had nearly taken the power out of Traverse Town’s downtown district – had necessitated a move.

“Surely your friend Kairi wouldn’t do such a thing.” At her name, Sora brightens, the mention of his best friend cheering him up from the dark thoughts in his head.

“That’s true,” he says, cheered up immediately from the mere mention of her. Vincent chuckles slightly, ruffling the thick mop of hair that flies every which way at his gentle touch. Sora ducks away with a whine but smiles at his father all the same in thanks. “I think she said something about sending me a good luck message,” Sora continues, though his pout returns after a moment. “But we have _no_ service,” he grumbles, and Vincent chuckles at his son.

“We’re almost there.” He’s said that more than a few times, and Sora’s unimpressed glare is proof enough of that.

“You said that nearly an hour ago,” Sora grumbles at his father, though he’s smart enough not to argue when Vincent raises an eyebrow. “… Where _are_ we going anyways?” Vincent chuckles as his son finally shows enough curiosity at where they’re going to peer out of the window of _Cerberus’s_ cockpit. They’d traveled outside of the isolated world of Traverse Town before, embarking to Hollow Bastion and – _very_ briefly – to the Isles of Destiny for brief vacations, but the place they were going was far more… upscale, than his son was used to.

“We’re going back to _my_ home.” Sora’s eyes go wide, and he tries to lean forward, peer into his father’s eyes to see if he was joking, only to find that no, Vincent was _serious_.

“You’re taking _me_ to your home?” He splutters, and Vincent almost laughs at his child’s disbelief. “You’re joking, right?” He reaches out to ruffle his son’s hair again, amused, and he doesn’t mind when Sora ducks away yet again. “I thought you said it was dangerous for me?” Vincent slides a glance Sora’s way, and the boy reddens slightly.

“You’re right. Regardless, Traverse Town is no longer a place you can stay.” The earlier incident is proof enough, and Sora’s eyes lower in shame. “Shh.” He murmurs, setting his gloved hand on top of Sora’s head. “You’re young. Save the shame for when you’ve actually gone and fucked up.” That, at least, makes a laugh burst from Sora’s lips, lips curling up into a genuine, enthusiastic smile at his father’s use of humor. A light creates a spark in the distance, and Vincent smiles wryly. “We’re actually almost there – I think you’ll love it.” Sora turns his attention to the dark, vast space before him, visible excitement on his features. The glowing light grows brighter with every second, until the world unveils itself, a glittering sphere of lights swirling in a stormfield. The main display however, is the massive crystal field, sprawling grounds crossing over the green landscape with wild abandon, large spires shimmering with hidden power. “Welcome to my home. _Eos of Gaia_ – these Worlds used to be separate, but a calamity between the Fallen Starscourge JENOVA and the Wicked Healer Ardyn Izunia set both worlds on a collision course with one another, creating _Eos of Gaia_ from its ruins.” He chuckles ruefully. “The outcome created a more powerful World than either of them expected, and each World’s respective Calamity was eventually slain by the other when their quarrel became about who would rule.” Sora props his head up on the console, eyes far away and starry with admiration.

“It’s such a pretty world,” Sora says to his father, lost in the shimmering glow of the World before them. Blue eyes glow softly from the reflected light, making him seem almost ethereal in the light. Vincent carefully removes his hand, watching his son’s spellbound attention as it refuses to be swayed. A soft moue of confusion curls his lips, and Sora glances his way as a thought flickers through his eyes. “Uh… Dad? I thought both those Worlds had a rule about a Chosen Champion.” Vincent can hear the air quotes in his son’s voice at the words, and he gives a chuckle of quiet, faint amusement. His son loved the history of the Worlds and had sat by his knee for hours at a time, enraptured by the histories he’d spin about the places he had been to during his previous work. It was the only time the boy held still in his youth.

“There’s a reason Worlds are not meant to mix. By colliding together, they altered what _should be_ and created a new Destined Path. Whatever that is, we cannot truly be sure.” Vincent shrugs, lifting a shoulder even as he returns to steering the vessel. “However, I’m sure we’ll find out – you have a knack for that.” He’s only teasing, but Sora’s face blooms with a red flush of embarrassment.  “Now, there are a great many places we can land – I thought I’d ask you which city you’d like to spend the summer in before we transfer to your new school.” Sora perks up, all embarrassment forgotten in the thought of enjoying his summer in one of the prettier locales _Eos of Gaia_ offered. He’d heard much of the famous Wutai, the city of Altissia built over the underwater ruins of the Ancient’s City, the scenes of Nibelheim’s sloped mountains and massive villages. The sunny beaches of Costa Del Sol, and the expansive skies of the Lestallum city as it overlooked valleys and fields that sloped into the glorious technological marvel that was Cosmo Canyon. To top them all off, the Crown Jewels that laid within _Eos of Gaia_ – Midgar and Insomnia – were set on opposite sides of the world, their glittering blue and green spires visible in the distance. “Now, as much as I adore your questions, we’re running low on fuel – surely there’s somewhere you want to go.” Sora peers curiously at the World, before frowning a little.

“Hmm…” Sora’s lost in his thoughts again, before his eyes pick something out from the planet, something that interests him. “That one.” He gestures towards it, unsure of which part it was. While the landmarks of his father’s tales intrigued him, there was one that stood far above the others. “Altissia.” Vincent’s breath leaves in a soft huff.

“Of course, that’s what you’d pick.” His tone is rueful, but he doesn’t veto his son’s choice. The mystery of the Ancient’s City coupled with the Eos shrine of Altissia was a wonderous lure for a boy who loved the mystical history of the Combined Worlds. “Promise me if you choose to explore, you’ll do so with a weapon in hand.” He sighs fondly, and Sora nods immediately, eager to do whatever it took to get a chance to look around. “I know you have a weapon of your own – however, while in Altissia, we’ll purchase you one of your own that will work underwater but use yours until we get there.” Sora nods eagerly, though Vincent only really sees it out of the corner of his eye as he angles to land. “We won’t be able to land in Altissia proper, so we’ll be able to explore a little bit on our way to the port. Altissia is a holiday destination, and that aside…” He gives a faint, sheepish smile. “The ship is a _little_ too big to park anywhere but on the mainland.” Sora blinks, before giving an amused snort in response to his father’s words, a smile blooming over his face.

“Of course it is,” he sighs, laughing at his father light-heartedly, turning to watch as his father steers the ship into place, handling her with graceful ease. Sora sits properly when his father gestures, buckling in his belt as he observes the change in the atmosphere around them, fully intending to enjoy the experience. The world around them glows and brightens, and Sora turns his attention to the massive spires of stone as they pass them, wishing wistfully they could stop to get a piece of the crystal – it’d look so _cool_ as a necklace. The landing is gentle, and Sora’s quick to unbuckle his belt, help his father shut down _Cerberus_ so they can start travelling as soon as possible.

“We won’t need most of this,” Vincent tells his son when he moves to pick up the suitcases. “Just grab the one I had you pack first.” Sora frowns thoughtfully, before snagging the requested item and hauling it over his back.

“Are you sure? I left Lady Luck in that suitcase.” Vincent eyes him when his son admits to that, before rolling his eyes heavenward in silent annoyance. “I still have Divine Rose,” Sora says, a little defensively.

“Divine Rose is fine,” Vincent pinches the bridge of his nose, muttering something under his breath about gun-collecting enthusiasts. Sora glares at him, before letting it slide – his father was _worse_ , so he didn’t see why it was such a big deal if he had a few – okay, maybe a lot – of guns himself. “You’re getting a new one here anyways – we’ll have to take a car, and _Eos_ _of Gaia_ is not safe at night. JENOVA and Izunia may be dead, but the Starscourge is still alive and well – and it thrives at night. We’ll have to get a few backup weapons regardless.” Sora eyes his father dubiously, before smirking.

“You’re just rationalizing getting more shiny things that fire bullets,” he cackles when Vincent’s hand moves to swat him gently, ducking under the very half-hearted attempt before jogging over to the door. “I’m going to see if I can a better signal and see if Kairi messaged me,” Sora says, “I’ll be right outside!” Before his father can give a snarl of (mock) annoyance, he’s out, the door of _Cerberus_ closing behind him. He takes a seat on the step, tugging his shorts down so that they don’t ride up while he opens his phone, tongue sticking out as he thumbs through it, locating his Kingsgram app with a bit of difficulty. (Seriously, why were all the icons the same after an update – he’d have to get to a computer and change the icons again.) There are a few messages – to his surprise, he’d gotten more than a few well-wishes over on Kingsgram wishing him luck. He looks around, seeing nothing but the greenery of the forest around the edges of the clearing before lifting his phone up and taking a photo. He posts it with a satisfied smile, thanking his friends for thinking of him. It’s not much, but his friends seemed to care, and he was pleased to see that his worrying – i.e. brooding – hadn’t ended up being a reality. He exits that one and taps the standard messenger. Out of all his friends, only Kairi and Irvine had his actual phone number. He’s surprised to see that Irvine had sent a photo attachment rather than his usual rapid-fire messages on Kingsgram, and on opening it, busts out laughing.

Apparently, he’d scorched Irvine’s cowboy hat. He types an apology quickly, thumbs flashing over the screen as he promises to buy him one and have it sent over. Once he’s done, he hesitates over Kairi’s icon, furrowing his brow over the little icon that cheerily declared that he had 14 messages from her. He presses it and scrolls up to see what she’d sent him.

_Sora, I miss you already. Irvine’s fun but he sucks at sneaking out of the dorms after curfew. Not to mention he’s sulking about his break-up with Selphie again. Help me before I take my sneaker to his head._

_YOU’RE AN ANGEL YOU SET HIS HAT ON FIRE. HE’S FORGOTTEN ENTIRELY ABOUT SELPHIE._

_Okay no you’re not an angel – he’s holding a funeral for the damn thing. I promised to buy him a new one, but he’s committed to this. IT’S A HAT SORA. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE._

_I think he’s calmed down from the whole funeral for his hat – but you better watch out for itching powder in your shorts if you visit us – he sounds serious about vengeance._

_I miss you – classes aren’t as fun without you. And I’m jealous – it’s so not fair you get to start vacation a week early. You better send me some flowers to add to my pressed flower collection – I’m dying to know if there are any that glow at night out in the other Worlds._

_Your dad said you were going to_ Eos of Gaia _– is it as pretty as it looks in the videos? You’ve got to upload some photos to Kingsgram for me! And try out the mochi – let me know if I’ve got competition. Mom and I have a reputation to uphold as the best mochi in all the Worlds. Nobody’s allowed to beat us!_

_Hayner, Pence, and Olette stopped by using TT’s train station – they only missed you by an hour at the station, and they said they’re sorry they missed you, but good luck on your move!_

_So, I was thinking – it’s mindboggling that a train can somehow travel to other Worlds – I’ve got to find out what kind of magic it is – I bet it’s something amazing._

_So, if where you’re living has a train station, let me know! I’ll visit you during the winter hols or something – something to work towards! You better make lots of friends for me to meet too!_

_Hey – if you’re visiting Altissia, you better send me a photo of what the sunsets look like from there. I’ve heard they’re fabulous. And the same goes for Cosmo Canyon! Oooh, I’d love to live in a desert canyon someday – I’d bet they have_ great _ice cream joints. Mmm. Ice cream mochi sounds great right about now._

 _Your house is already sold – whoever your dad hired works_ quick _damn it. I was hoping to sneak into the garden and get one last papou fruit from your guys’ tree and get the seeds. I hope the tree doesn’t die – you two were the only ones who could make papou trees grow around here._

 _Hey, I’ve heard that_ Eos of Gaia _has lots of monsters. Please be safe! I know you’re careful but I’m still worried. If all else fails set something on fire – you’re good at that._

_It’s not your fault by the way. Kuja was just a giant jerk – I think you did everyone a favor by knocking him down a peg or two. Don’t let yourself get bogged down by your own guilt – don’t look at your screen you know I’m right._

_Hey. I’ll see you soon. Miss you already._

Sora smiles, fingers tracing her last message – it’s a photo of her and Irvine, big grins and thumbs up for the camera, with a message that they would see him soon scrawled with the digital touchpad on the bottom. He sighs, hauling himself up on his feet as his father steps out of the ship, locking the door behind him. In a burst of inspiration, he slings his arm around his father’s shoulder, hearing the man give a grunt of surprise as he presses a cheek against his and snapping a quick photo. Vincent gives him an annoyed look, running a hand through his short hair to return it to some semblance of order while Sora rapidly types away, sending Kairi the attachment and letting her know that he’d gotten there safe, he was going to Altissia, and that he’d take a ton of photos for her and grab a few flowers for her collection and send them by train. Vincent peers over his shoulder, watching his son with brief annoyance.

“I look like an idiot in the photo,” he complains to his son as the file is sent off. “While I fully support you keeping in touch, can you _please_ not send photos of me that make me look as though I am a massive fool?” Sora gives his father a skeptical look.

“Dad, you look like you walked out of a runway no matter what I do,” he says, incredulous. “Look at this!” He brandishes the phone, showing his father what he’d just taken. Despite looking a little startled, Sora’s prediction holds true, and Vincent – despite looking surprised – looks no different than his usual unruffled appearance. “You look _fine_. I’m the one who looks like a dork.” He grins when all he gets is a faint harrumph from his father figure, reaching out to pat his arm affectionately. “I love you too _dad_ ,” he chuckles. “Seriously, lighten up a little.” It’s an old argument, and before Vincent can open his mouth to scold his son, Sora flips his phone around to show him Kairi’s newest message.

_Wow! You guys sure made good time – I heard from Olette the train normally takes 3 days to get there! And I’m so glad you two are in good enough shape to take photos – tell your dad I like the new haircut! A bit serious, but it makes him look nice!_

“So?” Sora’s grin is smug, and Vincent pokes his son on the forehead.

“Using Kairi to get out of a scolding – she’s not even here,” he complains, and Sora grins, knows he’s forgiven. “Alright, I can let it pass _this_ time,” Vincent sounds rueful about it, shifting his shoulders as the button up shirt he wore stretched over the skin. Sora doesn’t have to read his mind to know his father was unhappy about not having his cloak to conceal himself with. Or his short hair. One of the many things he’d changed about himself while they’d been preparing to move had been his outfit. He’d explained a little about his old job, and while he wasn’t going to be rejoining that employment anytime soon, Vincent didn’t want his history as a mercenary in other worlds to be linked back to him. Sora personally missed seeing his father’s long hair – it’d been as much a part of him as his dark, almost theatrical outfit. Vincent shifts uncomfortably under his son’s scrutiny, until Sora gives him a hug. It’s quick, and his father gives him a grateful smile for it. “Thank you regardless.” Vincent concedes his son’s unspoken remark, and the two set off, the older of the two pulling his phone out to check the map. “We’ll be stopping here – it’s only twenty minutes away from where we are now. I’ll be able to introduce you to two people I think you should meet. If I recall, they have a son about your age,” he adds thoughtfully. “At least, if I understood the letters right. They were very enthusiastic about it, but to be frank, I didn’t pay them much mind.” Vincent chuckles slightly. “They’re like puppies, in a way. _Extremely_ enthusiastic about life – though I am glad – he was a SOLDIER, and given the opportunity, he chose to leave that life behind with his lovely wife.” Sora hums, listening to his father curiously. He knew a little about SOLDIERS – they were an even more advanced form of Magitek Troopers – those who had the durability to outlast the Starscourge of JENOVA and were purified by the kingdom of Lucis – but he’d never heard of them leaving the military. Some of his puzzlement must have showed, because Vincent chuckles and continues. “Technically he’s retired – after his service, he needed the rest, and instead of being forced back to work he was given permission to retire, which frankly is a good thing – he deserves it.” Sora nods, a little distracted at the thought, before smiling up at his father.

“Well, I’ll be more than happy to meet him. He sounds like my kind of guy.” Sora says cheerfully, tucking his phone away so he can put his hands behind his head. “Why are we heading their way? Are they a rest stop or something?”

“Or something,” Vincent agrees amiably enough. “Last I heard, they ran a small diner around here with a bit of space upstairs for guests, but I don’t know if they ever changed it to a proper bed and breakfast place or not.” They step out of the forest, and Vincent turns, gesturing for his son to follow. “It’s a rough place for people out here – that clearing we landed in is one of the few safe places left – it’s warded against the Demons that roam at night, and some of the wards have failed in older cities. Now that you’re old enough to keep yourself out of trouble, however, I think we shouldn’t have any issues at night.” Sora gives him a sidelong look, and Vincent chuckles. “Any _monster_ trouble. I’m afraid the human side you’re on your own.” Sora pouts a little at his father for the light ribbing, before he sighs and trudges onward towards their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of different ideas for where I was going to send them - what Disney worlds I was going to use. In the end, I scrapped the concept and decided to use Combined Worlds instead of any Disney ones.


End file.
